The Broken Heart
by Dark Vampier
Summary: love story but good twist.....
1. Chapter 1

**The** **broken Heart **

This is my first story I've written. So if it does not come out like I want it then just tell me. The story is about Inuyasha and Kagome. He leaves her for a fight and dies but does he… That is the question.

Chapter one: The war.

Kagome waiting in the village with her friends.

Kagome was at the hut with Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. They where there for about three days waiting for Inuyasha.

"So do you think he is coming back," Shippo said to Miroku.

"Why would you say something like that in front of Kagome? You know that she really loves him. Don't let your hopes down." Sango said to Shippo.

"Will he has not come back yet form the WAR! So what I'm I suppose to do about it?" Shippo yelled at Sango.

Kagome was sitting by the door she looked so out of it. It looked like there was nothing in her eyes.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sango asked Kagome.

"What did you say something Sango? I was thinking of Inuyasha. I thought that he would be back by now." Kagome said.

"Will you never know what might happen to you out in a war? He might have…." Said Sango before Kagome interrupted.

"No, don't say something like that! He did not die," Kagome yelled at Sango as she left the hut.

Mean while in another part of the land…….

Inuyasha was fighting demons. He really did not want to stay away from her that long. Without waning he was hit form behind. He fell to the ground as he yelled Kagome's name.

"No, I did not what this to happen. I love you." Inuyasha said to himself.

Inuyasha loves Kagome and she loves him. All they want is to be together.

At that moment Koga know Inuyasha was off fighting in the war and he would not take Kagome with and put in harms way. So he had seen a prefect moment to move in on Kagome.

Know Kagome was so out of it she did not care about anything else but the safety of Inuyasha.

About a month passed until Koga came into the picture. He let her have a little time to make sheer that Inuyasha has not come back.

About a month later…… Koga came along.

"Hey, Kagome." Koga.

"I hared that the mutt has not returned. Is that true?" Koga asked Kagome.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She started to cry.

Koga went and held her for about an hour. That is when the others went to look for Kagome.

They found her in Koga's arms.

"What the HELL are you doing Kagome!" Sango and the others yelled at her.

Hey you guys I want to see what you think about my first part of my story.

I want to hear some good things about it.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The surprise visit…**

Recap:

They found her in Koga's arms.

"What the HELL are you doing Kagome!" Sango and the others yelled at her.

"What?" Kagome look around and she found herself in Koga's arms.

"Let go of me you sicko!" Kagome yelled at Koga.

Sango and Shippo went to help Kagome get Koga off.

Koga took off and then Shippo went after him. But in the middle of the chase he smelt Inuyasha.

By time Shippo got to Kagome, Kagome was all over Inuyasha.

So he left them alone, Shippo and Sango left to the hut.

"Oh Kagome I missed you!" Inuyasha said .

" I missed you." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"What is that smell?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"What smell?" Kagome acting stupid.

"That Wolf Koga was here!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"No he was not!" Kagome yelled back at Inuyasha.

"I can smell him all over you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What is going on out there?" Sago yelled to Kagome.

"Nothing" They both yelled.

"So since you know I was gone you went to him that WOLF!" Inuyasha yelling at Kagome

"No that's not what happened." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Then tell me why his smell was all over you."

" I was crying because they told me that you died in the war." Kagome started to cry.

"Don't cry I'm sorry but I thought that you went to him after I left." Inuyasha wanted to cry.

"Hey lets go tell everyone your back." Kagome said

"That can wait for a little bit I want to be with you." Inuyasha was all over Kagome when he said that

Will he took her to a hut in the forest that no one ever goes to.

He made it worth wild for Kagome.

By time they got back they seen that the village was under attack. So Inuyasha went for his tetsaga that can kill 1,000 demons with one swing.

Kagome got her bow and arrows to help him, but he told her not to worry.

So she went to find the others to see how they where doing.

Mean while…

At Koga's hide out he was planning to take Kagome away from Inuyasha.

When he found out about the attack on the village he took that as his chance to move in on Kagome.

Back at the village…

Kagome was in a burning hut trying to save a little girl when…

Will I'm not going to tell you until I get more reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The runaway **

Recap:

Kagome was in a burning hut trying to save a little girl when…

Out of no where Koga showed up and helped Kagome out of the hut.

Koga was holding Kagome in his arms and would not let her go.

When Inuyasha caught the sent of Koga, he ran toward the sent which lead into the trees.

Kagome had no clue what was going on at the time. When she came to her senses she found herself in Koga's arms.

She started to yell and kick and punch him in the face because she did not know who was holding her.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I?"

"You don't remember what happened?"

"NO, all I remember is trying to help that little girl out of that hut."

"So you want me to tell what happened after that?"

"Yes, I want to know how I got in your arms!"

"Will well the mutt was trying to save the people he did not think of you and left you die in hut with the little girl."

"He would never do that to me, but how did you get there?"

"I was going by the village when I caught you're sent with burning would around it. So I went to see if you where hurt."

"Thank you Koga but I bet that Inuyasha will be worried about me."

"All he uses you for is that you can find the sacred jewel shared for him to become a full demon."

"That is not true he cares about me. He will be here any minute!"

As soon as she said that Inuyasha ran into the tree top that Koga had Kagome in.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with Kagome you bustard?"

"What the hell do where you thinking leaving Kagome in that burning hut? You don't desirer her. I think that she is better for with me…

Inuyasha cut Koga off.

"You have no right to say that you piece of sh…"

Kagome got mad and yelled at Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!SIT!"

Inuyasha fell out of the tree and hit the ground and left a dent. Koga helped Kagome out of the tree and kissed her on the hand and left.

Inuyasha got mad at Kagome and started to yell at her.

"What the hell is your problem? What where you doing with that bustard? I thought that I told you to stay out of harms way?"

"I was trying to save the little girl in the burning hut!"

"What little girl, I don't see any one but you and me here!"

The little girl run forms the woods in Inuyasha's right leg. She started to cry.

"What the matter little girl?"

"I can't find my mommy or daddy? Can you help me?"

"Yes we will help you find your parents."

They left Inuyasha on the ground with his arms crossed and the Tesesiga in between his legs. Kagome was mad and tried to convene him to go with them. He was stubborn and hardheaded. So Kagome took the little girl to the village and to find her parents.


End file.
